


treasure

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pon Farr, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Shore Leave, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: In the beginning stages of pon farr, Spock sees everyone as a threat to Jim. He attempts to protect him from being stolen away.





	treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I know, again with the pon farr. But it's just so fun to play around with the possibilities of how it might make Spock behave. Poor Spock.
> 
> This was lost on my Tumblr and I only just rediscovered it last night, so I cleaned it up for posting here.

It's so unusual to hear Spock raise his voice that when he does, it's a sure sign something is wrong.

"You will back away," Spock snaps, wielding the sword he just snatched out of a terrified ensign's hands.

"Spock!" Jim reprimands, shocked at the very concept of having to lecture Spock. "Give that sword back and beam up to our quarters. I'll be up shortly to-"

"Commander," the ensign stammers at the same time, "I- Lieutenant Sulu has been teaching me fencing, I was just going to ask the captain if he wanted to--"

"You will back away from my fair t'hy'la," Spock snarls, actually _snarls_ , and waves the sword menacingly.

The man obligingly backs away, and okay, this is ridiculous. They're on shore leave, on an uninhabited planet with nothing even remotely dangerous, and Jim certainly doesn't need protecting from his own crew.

"Bones, lock onto my location and get over here," Jim says urgently into his communicator as the crewman runs off. "Now."

Spock watches the man leave, and then hurls the sword away, turning to face Jim. Jim watches unblinkingly, wondering if Spock is going to threaten him.

"You are safe now, my jewel," Spock croons (actually _croons_ ), going to Jim and cupping his face in his big warm palms. "Nothing will hurt you, I will always protect you."

Jim is struck absolutely dumb, doing nothing but standing there as Spock coos and pets, stroking the sides of his face, running his hands over his shoulders, down his arms to his hands, rubbing their fingers together in Vulcan kisses.

"Jim, beautiful Jim," Spock says as he nuzzles into his hair.

As uncharacteristic as this public display of affection is, not to mention that incident with the sword, it's nice. Jim feels adored, every inch of him. It's hard not to be with Spock behaving like this, petting and holding him, giving him Vulcan kisses all over.

Spock murmurs something in Vulcan into his ear, holding him tighter, exuding warmth and affection. There’s no trace of the anger he displayed just minutes ago.

“Jim? What in god’s name is going on?” McCoy calls as he approaches at a fast trot.

Immediately, Spock has tensed and whirled around, pushing Jim behind him. “Away! Leave us, do not come one step closer!” 

McCoy’s eyebrows shoot straight up his head and he reaches to the medkit at his belt, taking out a hypo and loading it as he slows his pace. “Spock? How are you feeling?”

“He’s really...aggressive. Around everyone but me,” Jim adds, as he steps to one side to better see Bones, and is immediately, but gently, pushed back behind Spock. “Extremely protective.”

“Spock,” Bones says, stopping at what he judges a safe distance. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’m no threat. I just want to take you up to sickbay and do some tests, see if everything is normal.”

Spock twitches violently, and then growls, actually growls. “Take me? Away from my Jim? You will take me nowhere! You will leave us!”

“Okay, Jim can come too, I’ll have both of you beamed up--”

“ _No!_  You will take him nowhere, you will cease interfering and leave us here, alone!”

“Spock, he’s only trying to help.” Jim tries once more to step to the side, and gets the same result. Spock pushes him right back behind him.

When McCoy moves forward again, Spock decides he’s too insignificant to bother fighting, turns back to Jim, and then.

Then he sweeps Jim into his arms and _takes off._

McCoy shouts for Spock to come back, trying to reason with him, but Spock quickly covers enough distance that he’s no longer understandable.

“Spock, what in god’s name are you doing?” Jim is indignant, sure, but...not as much as he should be. Spock is strong and holding him tight to his chest and okay, this feels way better than it should.

“Do not fear, Jim, I am attempting to locate a place where no one will disturb us or attempt to harm you.”

“No one is trying to hurt me, Spock. I’m in no danger.” Jim wiggles, and Spock simply shifts his grip to accommodate him. He’s no longer running, but still covering a lot of ground with his long strides.

“You are unaware of your appeal,” Spock says gently, managing to sound as if he’s telling Jim something obvious. “Everyone wishes to take you from me, and while it is understandable, it cannot be allowed. You are mine, as I am yours, and we will be together here. My Jim, I will protect you.”

“Spock--” Spock deposits him on top of a rock and kneels before him, resting his hands on Jim’s thighs and looking soulfully up at him. “Uh, Spock?”

“I will build us a shelter, and acquire food, and you will live here in plenty, protected and cared for,” Spock vows.

Okay, so there’s definitely something wrong with Spock but damn. It makes Jim’s heart melt to see Spock promising so fervently that he’ll take care of Jim, and just the fact that he wants them to live here on this planet together is so sweet.

Jim catches sight of something behind Spock and suggests, in his most persuasive tone, “How about you go gather some wood for a shelter? I’ll stay right here.”

Spock nods, and after rubbing his forehead affectionately against Jim’s and several more Vulcan kisses, goes to do what Jim said. As soon as his back is turned, Jim catches the hypo that McCoy, lurking in the bushes, tosses him and stows it away. As soon as Spock is back, he’ll sedate him, and then they’ll have to do those tests that Bones mentioned, find out what’s going on.

Jim just hopes that Spock isn’t too embarrassed later about carrying off his captain in front of half the crew.


End file.
